steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Xperience40
Hola,usuario nuevo o antiguo¡Bienvenido, Este es mi perfil, donde veras los datos de un buen burocrata!:v Mi muro Bienvenida= Hola soy xperience40 y soy el creador de tres series aqui, ahora soy su burocrata, dudas, preguntas, cualquier cosa (que sea serio) en relación al wiki, dímelo en mi muro :3 Personalidades(real y wikia) Mi personalidad real es mixta, solo si no me agradas soy sarcastico, negativo, destaco tus errores en publico, etc pero si me agradas te trato mejor a los demas En wikia soy mas relajado y tiendo a ser casi como mi personalidad real, solo que no sabes cuando te pasara lo peor >:D si me agradas, te digo de mi, te trato bien,etc |-| Amigos= Nivel:genialidad wikial *La mejor amiga: es muy buena amiga, me a comprendido como con lo de unos insultos a mis gemas, si lee esto, gracias :D *Whytly an glados(?:es muy buen amigo y a veces me hace reír demasiado. *Alguien muy cool es buen amigo, me hace reír bastante :v *Yo:okno *El amigo mas genial:es muy genial ademas de que me ayuda con mis gemas y mis episodios *un buen amigo...:es buen amigo *La Genial Perry:es muy cool *un segundo buen amigo:es buen amigo, me ayuda dandome ideas, ayudandome, etc *una genial amiga:es muy genial y ella fue quien diseño mi perfil,ademas de que me gustan sus gemas, asi que, gracias *Rode:es buen amigo Si quieres que os añada decidme en mi muro :D Nivel:intermedio *Usuario:FacuUniverse:es genial aunque un poco molesto, pero es genial *Usuario:Peridot-Cuty Amezonss:es...bueno...:/ Nivel:los innombrables *TBA... |-| Userboxes= |-| Gemas Favoritas= Gemas fanon favoritas series mias #topacio imperial (xperience40) #topacio imperial (chico) #topacio (xperience40) #brasilianita #X #P #aragonita #sodalita #Boleita #Humita #Xderience #Zafirina #Perla verde #Perla naranja #Esmeralda amarilla #Esmeralda azul #Esmeralda madre #Xperience40 #Green pearl #Pezzotaita(xperience40) #petalita #bixbita #aventurina #coral #apatita #hiddenita De otras series #Calcedonia violeta #Blue topaz #Rose topaz #Pezzotaita(jcv2005) #Esmeralda (Jcv2005) #Rubí (angelaquartz) #Coral (angelaquartz) #Purple pearl (angelaquatz) #Perla violeta #Mintsplash(Rosaotaku) Gemas fanon que no me gustan #Esmeralda (xperience40) #Titanita #Xperiencia 04 #Jade |-| Proximos Proyectos= *La unión de cristal. *Sección de preguntas. *Llegar a 5000 ediciones. *Llegar a las 10000 ediciones *Llegar a las 50000 ediciones. *Serie sin titulo. *Ser un buen burocrata. *tener 3000 ediciones. *Hacer mas feels . *Tener 4000 ediciones. * Tener 20000, 30000, 40000 ediciones. |-| Trofeos= |-| Logos= Archivo:1456098160875.png||Mi bandera :v Archivo:Windows.png|Agradecimientos a Usuario: Wheatley and GLaDOS |-| Gustos & Disgustos= Gustos #Juegos clasicos. #musica de 1990 o 1980. #steven universe. #Leer fanon de aqui. Disgustos #la gente mala. #que me molesten. #Las mary sues. #Los anónimos/atacantes. |-| Mis frases= *Soy muy genial! :D. *Usuario ejemplo ?/3. *Toma las reglas. *Me siento como si fuera aburrido. *Si me necesitas, aqui estoy, aun asi, si no me necesitas tambien aqui estare. *You are in my world and you no have scape (frase de enojo/ira). *Se que no soy perfecto, pero al menos yo si admito mis errores no como tu, que tratas de decir que nunca lo hiciste. *Puede que solo mi serie sea fantasia pero, si me insultas o algo, sufriras mi ira, la ira de super xperience!. |-| Curiosidades= *el nombre original de xperience40 no lo iba a ser iba ha ser locomotion 2005. *aqui el es el mas importante al igual que los burocratas y admins. *las series de el son a base de sus ideas y experiencias. *el es muy confundido con una chica por su nombre en español:experiencia 40. *a el le gustan los juegos clasicos de sonic y otros juegos clasicos (de los juegos de sonic salieron las gemas de poder que son referencia a las chaos emeralds). *el se considera un editorcida por su cantidad de ediciones. *El ha conseguido todos los rangos del wikia desde reversor, los moderadores hasta administrador. *odia que lo molesten y lo traicionen. *es una persona considerada un super mod por la forma de moderar este wiki que es callada y cuando ve irregularidades te banea o te bloquea le da igual si eres su amigo o no, es "ciego" en cuanto a eso. *Odia perder amistades *Edita exageradamente para que los demas buros y admins no reciban tantas respuestas de biembenidas |-| Ships fanon favoritos= #Petalita x Hiddenita #Elbaita x Perla verde #Xperience40(diamante verde) x Xderience41(no canon) #Onix x Pezzotaita #Topacio x Xperience #Xperience x Brasi |-| Fin= Espero que te haya gustado mi perfil adios,recuerda, si me necesitas aqui estoy.